Shinya Kogami
Shinya Kogami is a former Inspector and an Enforcer for Division 1 of the Public Safety Bureau. Appearance Kogami has blue eyes, short tousled black hair and pale skin with a tall and muscular build. He usually wears a black suit and tie, as both an Enforcer and an Inspector. When in the field, Kogami wears a gray coat over his suit. In 2116, he wears an olive colored, military style shirt and pants with a bulletproof vest over that and brown combat boots. He also carries a traditional gun in a light brown holster.Gekijo-ban Psycho-Pass Personality Kogami is a highly skilled detective, his ability to solve cases quickly making him a valuable asset to Division 1, to which he was assigned. There, he is subordinate to his childhood best friend, Nobuchika Ginoza, as an Enforcer on Inspector Ginoza's team until Kogami's disappearance. When working, Kogami keeps a level head and doesn't let emotions cloud his judgment, no matter what situation he's in. The way he deals with investigations leaves even the best Enforcers impressed and appalled, as he usually uses risky methods to solve them. However, despite his mostly serious personality, Kogami has a sense of humor and finds it amusing to tease rookie Inspector, Akane Tsunemori, especially about how she once shot him with a Dominator. In the past and while still an Inspector, he develops a strong bond with his Enforcers, one of whom is Mitsuru Sasayama. When Sasayama dies a horrible death while on the job, Kogami's emotional attachment and resulting feelings cause his Crime Coefficient to rise, leading to his demotion to Enforcer rank. He is also shown to have some wild tendencies that may have been encouraged by Sasayama. An example of this is seen in his deliberate provocation of Yuji Kanehara. As time progresses, Kogami begins to suspect the weaknesses of the Sibyl System. When Sibyl refuses to help him get revenge for Sasayama's death, he turns against the MWPSB and goes into hiding to find Shogo Makishima for himself. History Kogami was born in Kanagawa to Tomoyo Kogami and her unnamed husband. During high school he meets Nobuchika Ginoza and they become close friends after Kogami saves Ginoza from bullies. When Ginoza tells Kogami his future plans of becoming an Inspector, Kogami follows suit and discovers his passion for justice. While in high school, Kogami majors in social science and takes up kickboxing and wrestling as hobbies, rarities as such since students only study these arts as a means of stress reduction. He graduates at the top of his class and scores 721 points on the same entry exam Tsunemori takes. He later follows his best friend, Ginoza, in becoming an Inspector and entering Division 3. Three years before Tsunemori enters Division 1, Kogami is an MWPSB Inspector transferred to Division 1, given the task of watching over his own Enforcers, one of which is a young man named Mitsuru Sasayama. Though warned to stay detached, Kogami and Sasayama become friends. They are given a case, which they nickname "The Specimen Case", because the victims' bodies are dismembered, then encased by plastination and displayed in public, much like an insect specimen in amber. Sasayama is on the verge of finding the murderer when he, himself, is brutally dismembered and displayed in the same manner as the other victims. Kogami is the first one to find Sasayama's dismembered and deformed body. The horror causes a sharp rise in Kogami's Crime Coefficient. Refusing to take treatment, he continues to work on the case and is eventually demoted to Enforcer. Personal Background Residence Tokyo Prefecture, Chiyoda Ward, 2nd Street 1-8 Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau Building, Criminal Investigation Department First Division Emergency Contact Information Kanagawa Prefecture, Sagamihara City, Midori Ward, 5-21-B Tomoyo Kogami (relation: mother) Education March 2100 - Graduates from Kanagawa Prefecture Kanagawa Higashi Middle School, General Education April 2100 - Enters Nittou School of Social Sciences, Social Psychology Department March 2104 - Graduates from Nittou School of Social Sciences, Social Psychology Department Work History April 2104 - Enters Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau; enters Public Safety Bureau Career Training Institute September - Leaves same institute October - Assigns to Criminal Investigation Department First Division as an Inspector February 2110 - Leaves due to Psycho-Pass deterioration April 2110 - Assignment to the Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau Criminal Investigation Department Third Division as an Enforcer Licenses / Qualifications August 2100 - Earns a regular vehicle Driver's License (i.e. cars) June 2102 - Achieves Archaic Language Level 1 certification August - Earns a large two-wheeled vehicle Driver's License (i.e. motorcycles) October 2103 - Achieves Speed Reading Level 1 certification March 2104 - Achieves his higher education-level social science Teaching License July - Earns a large special vehicle Driver's License (i.e. construction vehicles) Relationships Akane Tsunemori Nobuchika Ginoza Kogami becomes friends with Ginoza when he saves Ginoza from bullies in high school. Mitsuru Sasayama He was his colleague and friend until Sasayama's death in the Specimen Case, which caused Kogami's Crime Coefficient to rise, demoting him to an Enforcer. He becomes obsessed in finding Sasayama's killer. Tomomi Masaoka Joji Saiga Trivia *Kogami smokes about thirty cigarettes a day. *On average, Kogami sleeps only four hours per day, taking catnaps during the day to refresh himself. *He is designated as Hound 3, as an Enforcer and Shepherd 2, as an Inspector. *His fighting style is Silat, introduced to him by Sasayama. *His favorite food is hamburgers and his least favorite food is synthetic fish. *His hobbies are training, reading, and sometimes playing games with Shusei Kagari. *His motto is, "Be gentle to others but strict to oneself." *Kogami's favorite saying is "Believe in your own power. Don't always rely on others." *His favorite authors include Stephen King, James Ellroy, Ernest Hemingway, Mangetsu Hanamura, Seishi Yokomizo and Juko Nishimura. *His favorite books are The Long Walk by Stephen King and Battle Runner because, after becoming an Enforcer, he relates to the respective protagonists. *While being depicted as someone who rarely shows emotions, Kogami's smile while with his former teacher Saiga is shown to be sincere. * The suits he wears as an Inspector are tailored to accommodate his body build. *Kogami keeps a self-crafted human-shaped punching bag in his room for body-building. *In the novel, when Kogami and Tsunemori go together to visit the tattooed man, the man informs them that he's into beastiality and asks Kogami to sleep with him. Kogami replies, "Next time" and leaves without a change in expression. *The key placed in front of Masaoka's grave is the one Masaoka had given to Kogami as a present and is likely to have been placed there by Kogami himself. *Before his long-term leave of absence, Kogami calls Tsunemori with a non-trackable device. He says that whether dead or alive, it will be his last time seeing her. Tsunemori smiles and replies that she believes they will be able to be together again, as normal humans like in the good ol' times, instead of Inspector and Enforcer where the positions are not equal. *Kogami bears a resemblance to Kyoya Hibari and Takeshi Yamamoto from the manga/anime Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, which is notable since they share the same character designer. *His ID as an Enforcer is 00475-AEDF-52510-2. Gallery Shinya in his Inspector days.jpg Sasayama Kogami 2.png Shinya-training.jpg Shinya taunting the suspect.jpg Shinya and akane working on the case.jpg Shinya with akane ep 11.jpg Kogami 5.png References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Gekijo-ban Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Enforcers Category:Inspectors